Valerie Elle
| colspan="2"|Valerie Elle Guardian, Vigilante |- | width="150"|Rank: Unique | width="150"|Cabal: No Cabal |- |Points: 100 |Plot Twists: +1 |- | width="150"|Collectors #: Lab-088 | width="150"|Rarity: 6 |- |Type: Monster |Status: Active |- |Sculptor: James Carter |Painter: Chris Hart |- | colspan="2"|SIDE A |- | colspan="2"| This monster rescures victims Minion Power: Guardian Minion - All friendly Guardian minions have the Explosive Rounds (Deadshot) power below, as long as this monster is in play. If this monster is killed, remove all friendly Guardian minions from the map Acceleration - When frenzying, modify this monster's speed value by +3. Explosive Rounds (Deadshot) - If the attack succeeds against a single target, this monster gets +2 to its damage value. Nimble (Dodge) - When an attack succeeds against this monster, roll a d6 before damage is dealt. On a result of 5 or 6, this monster evades the attack. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|SIDE B |- | colspan="2" valign="top"| Chris watched in awe as Val rode straight into the crowd of zombies, autopistols blazing. In the center of the group she kicked the bike into a spin, the rear tire skidding easily on the gore of the fallen undead as she fired shot after unerring shot. When the last one fell, she jacked a fresh clip into one of her pistols and tossed it to Chris. “Shoot your way out,” she said. “That way.” Then she gunned the engine and was gone. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|Errata: None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|FAQ: None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|Review: by Nate “RedNinja” Gleason- Playability: 10/10 - When given the proper support, Valerie Elle is as much of a bombshell on the battlefield as she is in the looks-department. Combining a deadly Minion ability with some downright scary stats and Dependant Powers, this can be the centerpiece of a fierce army. Before anything else, I want to address Valerie Elle's minion ability. Guardian's really got the better end of the 'minion stick' in The Lab, due to their relative lack of Frenzy potential - therefore, they don't need to be Blooded. Val combines this benefit with one of the Guardian archetypes areas of expertise - Ranged Combat. Since the ability to move a friendly Guardian Minion (present on the minion creating Subplot Plot Twists of The Lab expansion) during your preview phase so strongly compliments ranged combat, her ability to grant minions the Deadshot ability is huge. But as for playing her as a figure itself…our girl still has some tricks up her sleeve. Her Acceleration ability allows her to move as many as nine spaces in a single move action, allowing her to easily create a minion token, which can then take some initiative and attack the opponent. As she carries the same Deadshot ability that she gives to her minions, she can also make a fairly painful attack against the opponent. And when a high Defense Value meets the Dodge ability, we have a figure that is very irritating to successfully attack. If used correctly, Valerie Elle can be a force to be reckoned with. When cooperating with other monsters…Val is among the deadliest monsters in the game. Sculpt: 10/10 - The sculpt of this figure is a fan favorite among many, even those who detest Guardians. The detail of the monster, as well as that of the vehicle, is impressive - and the action style pose is very, VERY cool. But what makes this sculpt amazing is the little details. On one leg, she carries dual pistols, while the other bears what appear to be wooden stakes. And while many human-like faces in HorrorClix tend to look fairly stupid, Val's is considerably more realistic. But one of the big things is the realism of the character's breasts, likely due to the pose of the figure - most female figures tend to have breasts that look odd or misshapen…Val's look much more realistic then most other female monsters. Not very many sculptures are more exiting then Valerie Elle's. Remarkable detail meets an exiting pose in this piece of art. |} Category:Incomplete Monster Pages